Avatar (episode)
: You may also be looking for another Avatar ---- Summary Teaser In a prison, we see a man (James Pike) drawing on the wall of his cell in his own blood. Another inmate tells him to stop but Pike ignores the man. Finally, exhausted, Pike lies down on his bunk. In the morning when a Prison Guard comes to feed Pike it is discovered that Pike is dead. Warden Cole tells Dr. Jonathan Kaplan that no one will mourn this death. During Kaplan's autopsy of Pike, the prisoner suddenly awakens. Act One William Boone and Lili Marquette are on board a Taelon Shuttle. Evidently, Pike has escaped from the prison morgue and is at large. We discover that Pike is a violent serial killer and that Ronald Sandoval and the FBI do not want the public to know that he has escaped. At the penitentiary, Boone and Lili interview Dr. Kaplan and Warden Cole. They are curious as to why a "deranged mercy killer" might leave Dr. Kaplan alive. Kaplan has no good answer for them. Pike was undergoing an experimental drug therapy but Kaplan says that it could not have enabled Pike to simulate death. Cole takes Boone and Lili to Pike's cell. Studying the "artwork" Pike left, Boone identifies some symbols that could be Taelon. In a motel room, Pike awakes to find blood leaking from his ear on to his pillow. When he looks into a mirror he sees a Taelon-like energy being instead of his reflection and says "Shaquarava is come." Pike encounters a neighbouring motel guest, kills him and steals his motorcycle. Meanwhile, Boone and Dr. Kaplan are analyzing Pike's blood. They find altered cells that indicate Pike is an Implant with a CVI. Boone confronts Da'an and Sandoval about it, asking why he wasn't told. Da'an advises that Pike was the first Human to be implanted with a CVI. It was an experiment to see if a CVI motivational imperative could rehabilitate a murderer. He considers the experiment a success since Pike has been a model inmate since he was implanted two years earlier. Pike sneaks into a building where he finds a computer terminal. He begins to do research about news that has occurred while he was in prison. He learns about William Boone and about the death of Kate Boone. Act Two Boone studies some video of Pike in prison. He appears to speak the Taelon language and then is able to hold on to an electric prod for more than 5 seconds. Boone consults with Dr. Belman who postulates that Pike's CVI might somehow give him a higher pain tolerance. She has also analyzed Pike's blood and discovered that Pike's cyber viral cells are dying. She believes that Pike's CVI is dying and that Pike will die with it. Lili tells Boone that Pike has struck. The bodies of twin brothers have been discovered at the motel. The bikers have the symbols from Pike's cell carved into their foreheads and it appears he somehow forced one of them to kill the other. Boone believes that Pike is sending a message that they might be able to predict. Sandoval contacts Boone to tell him that Pike has somehow breached security at the Washington Headquarters. Pike transmits a strange message to Da'an in the Taelon language. Lili manages to trace the signal to a rooftop where Pike is using a satellite dish to transmit. Pike attacks Boone and speaks to him cryptically about how every Avatar must die to be reincarnated. He leaves Boone knocked out on the rooftop. Act Three Boone accompanies Da'an to the penitentiary where Warden Cole takes them to Pike's cell. Da'an tells Boone that he can not only read Pike's writings but that he can recite them from memory. They are from ancient texts which describe dire times. Two twins, Shaquarava and Umrathama, battle with each other. Umrathama casts Shaquarava into a void, but Shaquarava emerges from the void stronger and filled with rage. In Taelon mythology, Shaquarava is able to defeat Umrathama. Pike refers to himself as Shaquarava and considers Da'an to be Umrathama. Meanwhile, Dr. Belman meets with Sandoval. She tells him that she is not sure whether all the CVIs will degrade and kill their users without running some tests. She tells Sandoval to come see her anytime if he wishes to be tested. When leaving the meeting, Pike holds Dr. Belman captive in her vehicle. He tells her that he needs a gift from her. Boone and Lili discuss what their next move should be. They believe that Pike sees the Taelons as a threat to his CVI imperative to "love all humans" and that he will try to kill Da'an. Pike hacks into the Taelon holographic communications system and speaks to Boone. Pike is clever enough to discover that Boone's CVI is not functioning as it should; he has too much emotion. Before Pike ends the transmission, Lili is able to trace the signal. Lili traces the signal to a warehouse where she finds Dr. Belman tied up and gagged. Belman tells Lili that Pike forced her to alter his CVI so that he would be able to fire Sandoval's Skrill. Boone finds Sandoval in Belman's lab, his skrill has been removed. Boone calls for an ambulance and then rushes to protect Da'an. Act Four Da'an is headed the fifth annual All Nations Ecumenical Congress where he will be one of the speakers. This will be the perfect location for Pike to attempt an assassination. Secretly, Boone and Da'an have arranged to use a holographic projection of Da'an at the event so when Pike does appear and fires at the Taelon with Sandoval's skrill, the real Da'an is not injured. Firing the skrill degrades Pike's CVI so much that he collapses, blood again pouring from his ear. Before he dies he confirms that Boone's CVI is not subject to a moral imperative. Pike tells Boone that he must become the Shaquarava and keep the Umrathama in check. Pike tells Boone that the Taelons are afraid that "the Sleeper will come." Then Pike dies, leaving a mystery. Coda Da'an reports to Qu'on. A dissection of Pike's brain has explained little but it is suggested that his CVI allowed his mind to evolve to a place closer to a Taelon brain, perhaps allowing him access to the Taelon Commonality. Boone returns to Pike's cell and, looking at the image of a monstrous character, repeats "the Sleeper will come." Gallery File:avatar 01.jpg|James Pike File:avatar 02.jpg|Pike's "Art" File:avatar 03.jpg|Shaquarava is Come File:avatar 04.jpg|What Do You See? File:avatar 05.jpg|Catching Up on News File:avatar 06.jpg|Consulting Dr. Belman File:avatar 07.jpg|Genius at Work File:avatar 08.jpg|Pike Has Struck File:avatar 09.jpg|Pike Contacts Da'an File:avatar 10.jpg|Every Avatar Dies File:avatar 11.jpg|I Cannot Fathom This File:avatar 12.jpg|See Me Anytime File:avatar 13.jpg|I Had to do It! File:avatar 14.jpg|All Nations Ecumenical Congress File:avatar 16.jpg|The Taelons are Afraid File:avatar sleeper.jpg|The Sleeper Will Come Cast * Kevin Kilner as William Boone * Lisa Howard as Lili Marquette * Von Flores as Ronald Sandoval * Richard Chevolleau as Marcus 'Augur' Deveraux (credit only) * David Hemblen as Jonathan Doors (credit only) * Leni Parker as Da'an Guest Starring * Marvin Kaye as Clifton Samuels * Richard McMillan as James Pike * Majel Barrett as Julianne Belman Other Cast * Patrick Gallagher as Prison Guard * Peter MacNeill as Warden Cole * Hrant Allanak as Dr. Jonathan Kaplan * Lee Brown as Biker * Todd William Schroeder as Stunt Boone * Uncredited as the voice of Qu'on Trivia * Richard McMillan who plays James Pike would return as Julianus in the season three episode "Time Bomb." * Hrant Alianak is mis-credited as Hrant Allanak. References * Taelon Shuttle * Shaquarava * Umrathama * CVI * Kate Boone * Skrill * All Nations Ecumenical Congress Category:Episodes Category:Episodes of Season One